The Rearsoons move in
by XxTileerrXx
Summary: My first story, go easy on me! Chapter 2 and 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

The Boondocks

Chapter 1

"BOYS, NEW PEOPLE JUST MOVED IN!", Granddad yelled from upstairs. "I bet they some stupid Nigga's", Riley laughed, Huey just kept reading his book not even caring about New people. "Come on! The lady is nice!", Granddad finally came downstairs. "Fine..", Huey gave in while putting his book back, but Riley kept complaining "But what if their gay! What if the lady's a hoe!", Riley complained while Huey hit him upside the head.

Outside

"Now Tilee and Yani, I don't want ya causing trouble to Robert Freem-", Roberta got interrupted "We know, we know Grandma. You kept saying this in the car ride", Yani said annoyed while stuffing her hands in her Blue hoodie and Tilee rubbed her arm "Too many damn bugs here..", Tilee mumbled. After that, Yani and Tilee saw the freemen boys and Robert come out, one with braids looking mad, and the other looking Blank. "Tat's them?!", Yani complained "Hello Mr. Freemen, my name's Roberta Helen rearsoon, and these are my Granddaughters, Tilee and Yani", Roberta smiled " Hi, My name's Robert Jebediah Freemen and this is Huey and Riley", Robert pointed out, Huey just nodded while Riley just looked away "Rude ass", Yani mumbled. "Well kids, me and Mr. Freemen are going to his house, you guys find something to do and Tilee, watch your sister and Yani, stay your behind out of trouble", Roberta walked away after that while Yani was using her hand to mock her Grandmother while Tilee punched her in the stomach "OW! Aye! What was that foe!", Yani held her stomach while Riley laughed while Huey just stood there, shaking his head, but was pretty amused how the girl was strong enough for her younger sister to get punched into a wall. Yani held her stomach and head and after she recovered, she sent a punch square in Tilee's face, making her fall over. Yani stood above her sister while Riley and Huey just watched "Who bad now!?", Yani asked laughing but instead was answered with a round house kick from Tilee, Yani got on her feet and kick Tilee in her knee while Tilee did something that interested Huey the most, Tilee did two front flips, jumped over her sister's shoulder, landed on her feet, and kicked her from behind sending Yani crash landing face down, but what surprised Riley was how Yani only got a bruise on her forehead, but she wasn't seriously injured "D-Don't mess with me", Tilee said before walking away, Huey and Riley following her while Yani got up and ran after them. Yani didn't seem to notice the bruise on her head but when she put her hand on it she bursted out "OO! I'M A GO TELL GRANDMAMA!", Yani shouted, Tilee and Huey shaking their heads "No u aint, she told me to look after yo behind, sides, She told you to stay yo behind out of trouble but you got in trouble with me so I did what I was told.", Tilee shrugged "How did you do that?", Huey finally asked, almost out of shock "Did wat?", Tilee asked, still walking "That…shoulder thing", Huey shrugged and eye rolled a little "Oh tat, I just do a lot of Karate training, I've been doin karate since I was 5 and archery when I was 6", Tilee explained "Wait, u do Archery?", Riley asked, Tilee nodded, not that surprised "That's cool! Can u teach me?!", Riley asked. Tilee opened her mouth to answer but was stopped by Huey "Hell no", Huey answered for Tilee, because that was what she was going to answer. "Whateva, Mchater", Riley said while Yani started to laugh "How about Afro King?!", Yani said through laughter "Oh! I'm a use tat one!", Riley laughed "I wish ya would shut the hell up", Tilee mumbled "Afro Queen and Afro King!", Yani and Riley laughed, Making Huey roll his eyes and Tilee blush a little


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Let's go somewhere else…", Huey whispered to Tilee as Riley and Yani were still having a laughing fit. "You're right", Tilee shoke her head before she walked off with Huey

At the Hill..

"W-where are we going?!", Tilee asked, defeated and exhausted from running after Huey, he was a fast walker, and she couldn't keep up "It's a surprise", Huey plainly said, not to surprised himself, hell, he's been to the place million's a times, but this is Tilee we're talking about, this is her first time at the Hill, and it certainly wasn't her last, she was staying. "Okay?", Tilee said a little surprised at what Huey just said, stuffing her hands in her red hoodie "Ok, we're here", Huey stepped out of the way so Tilee could get a glimpse of the Hill "Huh!", Tilee gasped in awe "I-It's so..Beautiful", Tilee cupped her mouth, her Cherry brown eyes shimmering, something her eyes wouldn't normally do. Huey had to admit, she did look taken back by this "Like it?", He asked, but realized it was a stupid question, because her Pleasure and excitement was just oozing out, it was obvious she loved it "Are you kidding?! I love it!", Tilee just spoke the word's he was thinking, as Huey walked over to the tree and sat beside it. "Do you come here often?", Tilee asked "Yea", Huey bluntly said "I usually come here to get away.", Huey explained "Well, this is the perfect place to get away, don't you think?", Tilee asked "Eh", was all the revolutionary replied "Cool", Tilee leaned against the tree, leaving Huey shocked "You understood that?", He asked, trying not to sound stunned "Well duh!, Of course, who wouldn't", Tilee asked, shrugging "Millions of people who thought I hated Obama, which I didn't", Huey thought back at that, this statement made Tilee laugh "Wow, really?", Tilee asked "Yea, it was all over the news", Huey sounded annoyed. Tilee shoke her head, chuckling "If you ask me, that's just ignorant", Tilee scoffed "I didn't hate Obama, but the fact is, everyone just voted for him because he was Black, and I also believed that he was just another politician Who wouldn't, bring this country to the promise land nor lead it to hell, so that's way I acted like I didn't care", Huey explained "Aye, um… do you have any other friends?", Tilee asked "Eh", Huey replied again "K, let's go meet them", Tilee got up and ran off, leaving Huey following behind, all he could think about was

Tilee…

Tilee rearsoon…

Her voice echoing in his ears..

Her smile stained in his mind..

The way she understood his every word

"She wants to find a way to Jurisdiction me… and it's working", Huey thought as he kept his eyes on Tilee. Huey sighed and started to walk at a faster pace, following the mysterious 10-year-old girl that wanted to hypnotize him, and he was falling right for it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey Huey!", Huey heard a familiar voice walking up the hill "Wat was that?", Tilee stopped dead in her tracks "Oh.. not now", Huey thought "Jazmine", Huey muttered "Hey!", Jazmine finally came face to face with Huey 'Wanna come over to my house and play video games?", Jazmine asked "No", Huey replied a bit harshly "Who is this?", Huey heard Tilee say "Hi! My name's Jazmine Dubois. I haven't seen you around here before", said Jazmine "Well, news flash, im new", Tilee said, trying to end the conversation "Can we go over to you house and have a jump rope contest OH! Or even have a sleepover-", Jazmine's rambling was put to a stop by none other than Tilee "I'm pretty sure that Huey, doesn't want to do neither of the stuff with you, and he looks pretty disinterested to me, and plus, why would a Young shrewd boy play dress-up and have a Overnight party? He's a guy for crying out loud. Now I could see if he was a girl, that would make sense, but he's not, so please take that disarray somewhere else, no offence, but you're killing him with ennui, and he doesn't even look apathy Jazmine, not to be selfish or anything, but, Me and Huey are hanging out so please, quit the mayhem, I just met you, and stop rambling about stuff girls should do", Tilee finished, leaving both Huey and Jazmine in shock "Um.. ok, sorry Huey", Jazmine gave in "and By the way, I'm Tilee Rearsoon, no hard feelings for what I just said", Tilee said shaking Jazmine's hand "It's okay, I love your hair though", Jazmine smiled at Tilee afro, it was big and poofy "Thanks and I love yours too!", Tilee exclaimed "Maybe we should do each other's hair sooner", Jazmine literally jumped up and down 'Okay!", Tilee nodded in a agreement, Huey still stunned on how she got Jazmine to shut up without sending her into tears like he usually does when trying to explain things, and all the words she knew, some he had to admit, he never heard of "Well it was nice meeting you! Bye Tilee, Bye Huey!", Jazmine waved before running down the hill, smiling ear to ear "How did you do that?", Huey asked "Do what?", Tilee asked, perturbed "You explained that to Jazmine, without making her cry, but when I try to speak to her about the truth, she runs off and cries", Huey said "Do you ever say ' not to be mean' or 'No offence?", Tilee inquired "Um, no", Huey admitted "Well that's the problem, so simple", Tilee said, strolling down the hill, Huey trailing behind "Well, I'll keep that In mind", Huey thought.

In the Neighborhood

"Well, it's sunset, and I don't want my Grandmama to get worried, so, see ya later?", Tilee asked. Huey nodded "Okay, bye", Tilee walked off. Huey smiled a little, no one made him feel how Tilee made him feel, and he just had to smile, the girl was like magic. Huey got out of his daze and walked inside his house, Riley playing video games "I introduced Yani to C-murph and they cool", Riley said, not turning to his brother "I could care less", Huey said, picking up a book and started to read.

Today for Huey, was a good day.

My first fanfiction COMPLETED!

Watch out for more!


End file.
